


Mid Afternoon Migraine

by smartassspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartassspencer/pseuds/smartassspencer
Summary: When Spencer gets home, reader is curled up in bed with a migraine. He does his best to make her feel better.Fluff. CW for chronic pain/illness.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 60





	Mid Afternoon Migraine

The room is dark when Spencer walks in. Pitch dark, in fact. Your curtains are drawn over the windows and your lights are off despite the fact that the sun is still high in the sky. Spencer’s heart sinks. He walks over to you, so deeply buried under your blankets that it’s hard to tell that you’re even in bed.

“How bad is this one, baby?” he asks you in a whisper, reaching out to smooth your hair. You let out a soft sigh at his touch.

“Pretty bad,” you answer back, your voice quiet and croaky. You try to open your eyes to peer at your floppy-haired boyfriend, but the slightest bit of light sends a searing burst of pain through the right side of your head. You’ve had migraines for a long time, ever since you were a teenager, but this one is particularly brutal. 

You feel the bed moving slightly as he sits down next to you. “Did you take your medicine?” he asks, his voice still low so as not to cause you more pain. 

“Yeah,” you tell him. “I took them about half an hour ago, I’m waiting for them to kick in.”

“Do you want some water?” he asks. You shake your head slowly, but immediately regret moving it at all. 

“Do you want me here?” he asks. 

“Yes,” you immediately answer. Somehow just his presence always seems to make the pain go away faster. 

You hear the quiet sounds of him removing his shoes and work clothes. He opens the dresser drawer as quietly as he can, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He doesn’t bother with a shirt, knowing how warm your body always is next to his. He won’t be cold as long as he has his arms around you.

Times like these, Spencer considers adding an M.D. to his impressive list of college degrees. Logically, does he really need to become a medical doctor on top of everything else? No. But in these moments, he would do just about anything to ease your pain.

He lays down next to you, forming a big spoon around your curled-up body. He drapes one arm over your waist and lays his free hand on your head, moving his fingers in slow circles around your temple. The slow, gentle movement relaxes you, reminding you to release the tension you’re holding in your jaw.

As the medicine kicks in, you feel the pain beginning to ease. Spencer doesn’t move from your side. He stays there with you, his slow breaths rising and falling against your back, his fingers gently massaging your aching head. When the pain finally does subside, you stay there with him, unmoving, just wanting to exist here in his arms for a while.

“Is it any better?” he asks you, breaking the nearly hour-long silence. 

“It is,” you say, relieved at the peaceful lack of pain in your head. He kisses your cheek. 

“I’m so glad,” he murmurs. “I hate it when you’re hurting.”

You turn your head to kiss his lips. He smiles as you kiss him, something he does quite often.

“Do you want to come help me make dinner?” he asks, kissing your neck. You shake your head and turn over to face him, smiling sleepily. 

“Let’s just stay here for a while, okay?” you ask, laying your head on his chest. He smiles and lands a kiss on the top of your head.

“For as long as you want, sweetheart. Let’s order pizza tonight.”


End file.
